Wiki Monster Legends:Chat/Logs/14 October 2016
00:06:24 /// BowserRDML ha salido del chat /// 00:09:40 BranDaniMB: Marian 00:11:15 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Mande. 00:13:25 BranDaniMB: Rediseñemos la portada :v ? 00:16:04 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Oki. 00:16:50 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha salido del chat /// 00:17:04 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha entrado al chat. /// 00:17:48 /// BowserRDML ha entrado al chat. /// 00:18:37 Minase Kirishima-Rei: ¿Bran? :v 00:18:40 BranDaniMB: Pero el problema es que no se me ocurre nada :v 00:19:03 Minase Kirishima-Rei: ¿Y por qué no la dejamos así? ¿Lag? .v 00:19:32 BranDaniMB: Primera la lag, segunda ya lleva años igual :v 00:19:51 BranDaniMB: Hay que darle un diseño mas fresco aunque no me ocurre nada :v 00:19:53 BranDaniMB: http://prntscr.com/ctkl5v 00:19:58 BranDaniMB: Se ve bien? 00:20:26 BowserRDML: seh 00:20:47 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Sí, ¿no hace más pesada la página ese diseño? .v 00:21:55 BranDaniMB: Mientras se vea mejor el Lag vale .v 00:21:56 /// BRAIAN.FINN ha entrado al chat. /// 00:24:45 BranDaniMB: Vale dejemosla asi (yaonion) 00:25:23 Suzaku 13: (doge) 00:25:39 BowserRDML: (doge) 00:25:56 BowserRDML: suza, en serio no quieres el mod? 00:26:26 BowserRDML: *suzaku 13 se ausenta* (?) 00:29:52 HumanoidPikachu: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IcpzqZrpLVM (y) 00:30:47 HumanoidPikachu: !info 00:30:50 R2-Z73: Ubicación: PC de HumanoidPikachu (H:\BigStorage�ots\R2-Z73\wikis\MLWiki), Espacio utilizado: 83.7 KB 00:31:04 BowserRDML: !status 00:31:06 R2-Z73: Inicio: 00:31:04 14 October 2016 UTC. Tiempo arrancando: 0 días, 5 horas, 8 minutos y 16 segundos. Última registración del chat fue 0 días, 0 horas, 0 minutos y 11 segundos. 00:31:12 BowserRDML: lel 00:31:25 HumanoidPikachu: !status (idea) 00:31:27 R2-Z73: Inicio: 00:31:25 14 October 2016 UTC. Tiempo arrancando: 0 días, 5 horas, 8 minutos y 38 segundos. Última registración del chat fue 0 días, 0 horas, 0 minutos y 10 segundos. 00:31:29 HumanoidPikachu: casi 00:32:46 BranDaniMB: Y tus vacaciones :v 00:32:59 BranDaniMB: Y tu PC tiene 16 GB de RAM (._.) 00:33:01 BowserRDML: es que pika es viajero en el tiempo 00:33:10 BowserRDML: ... 16 GB? 00:33:19 BowserRDML: y yo aqui con una de 4 00:33:51 BranDaniMB: Y yo con 2.50 :'v 00:34:11 BranDaniMB: Ya casi me compro otra con 4 que se supone funcionara mejor :v 00:34:13 BowserRDML: #pikaelmillonario 00:34:16 BowserRDML: (?) 00:34:37 HumanoidPikachu: Me quedan 800 pesos argentinos 00:34:45 HumanoidPikachu: debo seguir trabajando en el negocio de mi padre :'v 00:36:23 HumanoidPikachu: ;r 00:36:33 Starting bot and logger.py ... 00:36:33 Starting commands.py... 00:36:33 Done! 00:36:37 /// R2-Z73 ha entrado al chat. /// 00:36:40 R2-Z73: Inicio completo, registros del chat actualizados (ver registro) - Version: 50.45 /// Last Dance (ver actualizaciones) 00:38:12 BowserRDML: last dance 00:38:17 BowserRDML: el bot baila 00:38:19 BowserRDML: (nofake) 00:38:57 HumanoidPikachu: Bows 00:39:04 HumanoidPikachu: el bot se inspiró en esto: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nIBF7HQ_cRE 00:39:42 BowserRDML: miren no mas, el bot danzarin 00:40:06 HumanoidPikachu: y en esto: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kApmxO9dkJE :v 00:42:51 BowserRDML: lel 00:43:51 BranDaniMB: Ya vuelvo :v 00:44:37 /// BranDaniMB ha salido del chat /// 00:49:22 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha salido del chat /// 00:50:49 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha entrado al chat. /// 01:02:02 /// BranDaniMB ha entrado al chat. /// 01:02:10 R2-Z73: BranDaniMB ha entrado, favor de mantener el chat en orden y en buen estado. 01:02:27 BowserRDML: o/ 01:02:32 /// BranDaniMB ha salido del chat /// 01:02:40 /// BranDaniMB ha entrado al chat. /// 01:02:50 R2-Z73: BranDaniMB ha entrado, favor de mantener el chat en orden y en buen estado. 01:10:48 /// Suzaku 13 ha salido del chat /// 01:13:13 /// Suzaku 13 ha entrado al chat. /// 01:14:54 /// Suzaku 13 ha salido del chat /// 01:15:02 /// Suzaku 13 ha entrado al chat. /// 01:17:44 Suzaku 13: ¡I play pokemon go everyday! 01:17:53 Suzaku 13: ¡I play pokemon gooo! 01:17:56 Suzaku 13: xdxdxdxdxd 01:20:37 BowserRDML: dat referencia 01:20:39 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: (repoio) 01:21:25 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha salido del chat /// 01:21:33 Suzaku 13: Rayquaza, groudon, kyogre :v 01:21:59 /// BRAIAN.FINN ha salido del chat /// 01:22:07 /// BRAIAN.FINN ha entrado al chat. /// 01:24:14 BranDaniMB: Cierto :v 01:24:45 BranDaniMB: Estan de acuerdo con una alianza con w:c:es.polandball :v ? 01:24:51 BowserRDML: seh 01:25:17 Suzaku 13: no c 01:29:08 /// Pxndx Clxus ha entrado al chat. /// 01:29:16 BowserRDML: hola panda 01:29:32 Suzaku 13: ponda navideño :v 01:29:39 /// Pxndx Clxus ha salido del chat /// 01:30:24 Pxndx Clxus: las runas de nievl X no bajan su nivel verdad?? 01:38:52 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha entrado al chat. /// 01:42:00 Minase Kirishima-Rei: (:3) 01:42:07 Pxndx Clxus: hola Minase n.n 01:42:30 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Hola pequeño y dulce Araos n.n 01:42:37 BowserRDML: Hola minase 01:42:49 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Hola bows n.n 01:42:52 Pxndx Clxus: checando en monster-wiki veo que Demise no tiene ese ataque que quita 25% a los aliados 01:43:05 Pxndx Clxus: de vida* 01:44:04 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Araos, di una de tus frases (d9) 01:44:39 Pxndx Clxus: ay Mirian, en estos momentos estoy muy triste, lo siento 01:44:54 Pxndx Clxus: noo pasé el examen de maestría en la UNAM 01:45:05 Pxndx Clxus: u.u 01:45:49 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Perdón, no era mi intención desanimarte (okay) 01:46:24 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Te doy permiso de que kickees a alguien para que te animes (:3) 01:46:38 Suzaku 13: Mande 01:47:01 Pxndx Clxus: jajaja me animaste, tú y suzaku n.n 01:47:21 Pxndx Clxus: alza tu cabeza Wabizque!!! 01:47:29 Pxndx Clxus: !kick+Yo 01:47:34 Suzaku 13: Me llaman suiza 01:47:41 Suzaku 13: Pero si quieres dime wabizque!! 01:47:59 Pxndx Clxus: jajaja 01:48:08 Pxndx Clxus: no me funciona el bot 01:48:49 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Tienes a Suza para kickear. 01:48:58 Suzaku 13: Ya quisieras 01:49:38 HumanoidPikachu: !kick+Suzana 14 01:50:08 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Araos, tienes al furry de Pika también (idea) 01:50:35 HumanoidPikachu: >:v 01:50:40 Suzaku 13: También a minase :v 01:50:43 Pxndx Clxus: es cierto 01:50:45 /// HumanoidPikachu ha sido expulsado por Pxndx Clxus. /// 01:50:46 /// HumanoidPikachu ha salido del chat /// 01:50:54 /// HumanoidPikachu ha entrado al chat. /// 01:51:03 R2-Z73: HumanoidPikachu ha entrado, favor de mantener el chat en orden y en buen estado. 01:51:07 Pxndx Clxus: gracias pika 01:51:20 HumanoidPikachu: \root.intern;kick-all-users:NOT-away 01:51:27 HumanoidPikachu: "Invalid parameter" 01:51:31 HumanoidPikachu: aoc 01:51:41 HumanoidPikachu: ;sk 01:51:55 /// HumanoidPikachu ha salido del chat /// 01:52:08 Suzaku 13: Sigue funcionando bien. 01:52:11 Pxndx Clxus: ;sk 01:57:58 BowserRDML: me toca :D 01:58:01 BowserRDML: (? 02:01:00 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha salido del chat /// 02:01:39 Starting bot and logger.py ... 02:01:39 Starting commands.py... 02:01:39 Done! 02:01:44 /// R2-Z73 ha entrado al chat. /// 02:01:46 R2-Z73: Inicio completo, registros del chat actualizados (ver registro) - Version: 50.45 /// Last Dance (ver actualizaciones) 02:03:44 Suzaku 13: Minase tiene miedo de expulsarme :v Bv 02:03:51 Suzaku 13: (valiente) 02:04:07 Suzaku 13: 1 naic y entra minase y ve eso Bv 02:04:58 Pxndx Clxus: jajaja 02:08:49 Suzaku 13: (yaonion) 02:09:05 Suzaku 13: http://play.pokemonshowdown.com/battle-anythinggoes-456625569 02:09:08 Suzaku 13: Dejen su ward 02:10:35 BowserRDML: estoy viendo 02:10:53 /// HumanoidPikachu ha entrado al chat. /// 02:11:02 R2-Z73: HumanoidPikachu ha entrado, favor de mantener el chat en orden y en buen estado. 02:11:04 HumanoidPikachu: Jajaja!! http://prntscr.com/ctley6 02:11:13 HumanoidPikachu: ja ja ja ja * 02:12:06 BowserRDML: OH NO 02:12:11 BowserRDML: pika toco el UT! 02:12:14 BowserRDML: (? 02:15:33 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: No entendi 02:22:10 /// BRAIAN.FINN ha entrado al chat. /// 02:22:52 Suzaku 13: Yo tampoco pude entender a ella... 02:22:54 Suzaku 13: ¿Ya es laura sad? 02:26:02 HumanoidPikachu: http://prntscr.com/ctlix6 Finalmente 02:26:08 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha entrado al chat. /// 02:27:10 BowserRDML: lol? 02:30:30 /// Pxndx Clxus ha entrado al chat. /// 02:31:00 /// Pxndx Clxus ha salido del chat /// 02:31:08 /// Pxndx Clxus ha entrado al chat. /// 02:31:31 /// Pxndx Clxus ha entrado al chat. /// 02:32:21 /// Pxndx Clxus ha salido del chat /// 02:32:29 /// Pxndx Clxus ha entrado al chat. /// 02:34:59 /// Blitz el Zhiklopudo ha salido del chat /// 02:35:09 /// Blitz el Zhiklopudo ha entrado al chat. /// 02:36:17 /// Pxndx Clxus ha salido del chat /// 02:36:25 /// Pxndx Clxus ha entrado al chat. /// 02:38:22 /// Pxndx Clxus ha salido del chat /// 02:38:30 /// Pxndx Clxus ha entrado al chat. /// 02:39:57 HumanoidPikachu: http://prntscr.com/ctlmg0 y a ti te mataré :v 02:41:22 BowserRDML: a oc 02:41:24 /// Pxndx Clxus ha salido del chat /// 02:41:43 /// Pxndx Clxus ha entrado al chat. /// 02:42:14 /// Pxndx Clxus ha salido del chat /// 02:42:23 /// Pxndx Clxus ha entrado al chat. /// 02:42:42 /// Suzaku 13 ha salido del chat /// 02:43:17 /// Tobias Alcaraz ha entrado al chat. /// 02:43:26 Tobias Alcaraz: Hola. c: / 02:43:28 /// Pxndx Clxus ha entrado al chat. /// 02:43:39 Tobias Alcaraz: Justo lo dices cuando estoy escuchando Megalovania. :v 02:43:41 HumanoidPikachu: ... espera, tu no eres Tobi Fox :c 02:43:46 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Hola Tobi n.n 02:43:50 Tobias Alcaraz: Hola Marian. :3 02:44:00 BowserRDML: TOBI (? 02:44:07 Tobias Alcaraz: Ola k aze Bows. c: 02:44:09 HumanoidPikachu: ;mainfile 02:44:12 R2-Z73: File "MotherFile.py" opened on your computer. 02:44:14 BowserRDML: tarea c: 02:44:19 BowserRDML: motherfile 02:44:24 BowserRDML: fila madre 02:45:29 HumanoidPikachu: mal niño 02:45:33 HumanoidPikachu: File = Archivo 02:45:35 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Con eza voca vezas a tu madre (??) xdxdXDXD 02:45:38 HumanoidPikachu: ;r 02:45:40 Starting bot and logger.py ... 02:45:40 Starting commands.py... 02:45:40 Done! 02:45:45 /// R2-Z73 ha entrado al chat. /// 02:45:47 R2-Z73: Inicio completo, registros del chat actualizados (ver registro) - Version: 50.45 /// Last Dance (ver actualizaciones) 02:45:52 BowserRDML: obvio que estoy haciendo satiras inutiles de ingles 02:45:54 BowserRDML: c: 02:46:16 BranDaniMB: Hola Tobias 02:46:18 Tobias Alcaraz: Cada vez los bots de Pika se hacen más aliens. xd 02:46:29 BowserRDML: c: 02:46:33 HumanoidPikachu: la milanesa :V 02:46:35 /// HumanoidPikachu ha salido del chat /// 02:46:43 /// HumanoidPikachu ha entrado al chat. /// 02:46:52 R2-Z73: HumanoidPikachu ha entrado, favor de mantener el chat en orden y en buen estado. 02:46:55 Tobias Alcaraz: Ban al bot. (?) 02:47:04 /// HumanoidPikachu ha sido expulsado por BowserRDML. /// 02:47:05 /// HumanoidPikachu ha salido del chat /// 02:47:13 BowserRDML: (?) 02:47:20 HumanoidPikachu: No me coman mas :v 02:47:24 HumanoidPikachu: no soy sabroso D: 02:47:30 BowserRDML: asco 02:47:36 Tobias Alcaraz: Las ratas no son sabrosas. (?) *c desbanece* 02:47:42 /// HumanoidPikachu ha sido expulsado por Minase Kirishima-Rei. /// 02:47:43 /// HumanoidPikachu ha salido del chat /// 02:47:51 BowserRDML: ... k 02:48:00 /// Pxndx Clxus ha salido del chat /// 02:48:08 /// Pxndx Clxus ha entrado al chat. /// 02:48:29 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Me cansa que me moleste todos los días con el mismo apodo... 02:48:32 /// HumanoidPikachu ha entrado al chat. /// 02:48:41 R2-Z73: HumanoidPikachu ha entrado, favor de mantener el chat en orden y en buen estado. 02:48:44 Pxndx Clxus: donde está tobi?? :3 02:48:47 BowserRDML: ahi esta 02:48:50 BowserRDML: /me lo señala 02:48:54 Tobias Alcaraz: Hola Araos. /(0u0)/ 02:49:07 Pxndx Clxus: no lo veo sólo veo su comment 02:49:09 /// Pxndx Clxus ha salido del chat /// 02:49:18 BowserRDML: recarga 02:49:20 Tobias Alcaraz: Actualiza el chat. :v 02:49:29 /// BowserRDML ha salido del chat /// 02:49:37 /// BowserRDML ha entrado al chat. /// 02:49:45 /// Pxndx Clxus ha entrado al chat. /// 02:50:11 /// Pxndx Clxus ha salido del chat /// 02:50:31 /// Pxndx Clxus ha entrado al chat. /// 02:50:47 Pxndx Clxus: oh it's true!!! 02:50:53 Tobias Alcaraz: Noo, soy bluh. xd 02:50:57 Pxndx Clxus: tengo muy mala conexión 02:51:33 /// Pxndx Clxus ha salido del chat /// 02:51:41 /// Pxndx Clxus ha entrado al chat. /// 02:51:49 BowserRDML: los beattles en legos 02:52:07 /// Pxndx Clxus ha salido del chat /// 02:52:15 /// Pxndx Clxus ha entrado al chat. /// 02:52:45 Tobias Alcaraz: ¿Alguien que vea vídeos desde Yutup Gamin'? c: 02:52:52 BowserRDML: nop 02:53:11 Pxndx Clxus: tú haces vídeos no Tobi??? jajaja 02:53:17 Tobias Alcaraz: No. 02:53:40 Pxndx Clxus: ay es que me acuerdo que yo pensaba que eras el chavo de un canal 02:53:43 Tobias Alcaraz: Y no pienses que soy el pibito ese de los vídeos (el cumbiero de la villa). :V 02:53:57 Tobias Alcaraz: Si no, voy a buscar un canal de los Wachi Turros y diré que sos vos. :V 02:54:09 Pxndx Clxus: jajaja cumbiero de villa 02:54:12 Tobias Alcaraz: (O Wachiturros, como le digan, son la kk de la música). :V 02:54:16 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Yo kreí que rrs reggaytonero vvvv: 02:54:22 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Era* 02:54:28 Minase Kirishima-Rei: (:c) 02:54:31 Pxndx Clxus: hay de los dos Marian 02:54:39 Tobias Alcaraz: Tengo un don para hacer reir a Varuna y a Araos. :v 02:54:48 Pxndx Clxus: unos son guachiturros y otros reguetoneros 02:55:07 Pxndx Clxus: también están los chakas 02:55:18 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Reggaytoneros* :v 02:55:22 Tobias Alcaraz: Es la rama prima de los Chacras. 02:55:30 Pxndx Clxus: see :3 02:55:32 Pxndx Clxus: jajaja gays 02:55:36 Tobias Alcaraz: En vez de sentarte y pensar y canalizar tu boludéz, bailas como boluh y canalizas la cumba. :V 02:55:47 Tobias Alcaraz: *cumbia. :V 02:56:02 Tobias Alcaraz: okño, ni idea que es eso de Chakas. :u Category:Chat_logs/2016